¿Amor? ¡No correspondido! Al rescate
by anachan1996
Summary: Ronald invita a Sophie a una cena pero después de ello resulta que la secuestran creyendo que es una humana quieren jugar con ella, Ronald después de unos días logra descubrir donde se encuentran pero por error atraviesa con su Death Scythe a Sophie haciendo que esta pierda la memoria e incluso sus poderes y para protegerla tendrá que esta a su lado ¿Que sucederá?
1. Capitulo 1: Cita

**Algunos me dijeron que querían una historia de Ronald y Sophie algo larga jaja la verdad no tenía pensado eso pero bueno espero os guste este ya que si sera d capis dependiento de como este la situación o incluso mas espero les gus**te.

**¿AMOR? ¡No correspondido!. "ALRESCATE"**

Ronald Knox, trabajador en la surcusal de Londres junto a su compañera Sophie Harenthfel y subordinada de Grell Sutcliff, ya hace un tiempo que el chico de cabellos rubios a trabajado con la chica que a llegado a la división de recolección de almas, una chica de cabellos cortos de color café castaños obscuros demaciado explosiva e hiperactiva, incluso de decía ser pariente perdido de la parca roja.

-¡Ronald-sempai!- Se escuchaba la voz de una chica llamando al rubio menor -¡Ronald-sempai!- la chica comenzó a sarandearlo del hombro debido a que el chico se encontrab recostado en sus brazos sobre el escritorio parecía ser que estaba algo adormilado -¡Ronald-sempai!- empujo ahora con fuerza debido a que su compañero lo le hacía caso, pero este ultimo empujo fue un poco mas halla de lo que era pensado haciendo que este callera y le tomara rapidamente de la muñeca para no caer solo, el Shinigami joven cayo boca arriba totalmente extendido mientras un peso mas cayo sobre el, era la chica, a lo cual rapidamente abrio sus ojos para ver quien era su agresora, dandose cuenta que sus caras estaban completamente cercas, tanto como para darse un beso.

-¡Ronald-sempai!- exclamó nerviosa la joven -¿Estas bien?- pregunto aun estando encima del que yacía bajo ella

-Si- respondió Ronald con un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejillas

-¡Perdone!- se puso de pie rapidamente e intentó ayudar a su senpai -¡Ronald-sempai llevo rato observandolo y parece ser que esta cansado ¡Supongo que ha trabajado mucho y asta tarde! ¿Verdad?- le miraba fijamente mientras este bostezaba

-¡Si! William-sempai me ha vuelto a dejar todo el trabajo de esa tonta parca roja y he terminado cansado por ello- paso su mano sobre su cabello tratando de despejarse un poco

-Si desea descansar, yo puedo ayudarle con su trabajo restante, después de todo e terminado con el mio ya- se veia como tomaba unos documentos del escritorio del chico

-¡No te preocupes ojos raros!- recargo sus manos en la cabeza -¡Ya termine el mio tambien!- suspiro

-¿Cuándo me dejara de llamar ojos raros?- dijo algo molesta e invoco su guadaña para luego golpearlo en l cabeza

-Tsk!- contesto con una mueca de dolor –Eso dolio maldita sea!- se sobo la cabeza con algo de fuerza

-Esa era la idea Ronald-sempai- acomodo sus importantes gafas –Bueno le dee algo de comer en su escritorio, coma y descance ahora si me permite es hora de retirarme- se dio media vuelta para seguir con los deberes personales, después de todo ya había terminado lo suyo, pero el chico de cabellos rubios la tomo de la muñeca impidiendole que esta se retirara

-¿Eh?- la chica volteo para ver que es lo que deseaba su senpai

-Pe…perdón- comenzó a tartamudear -¡Sophie!- le miro fijamente con un rubor que comenzó a tornarce en sus mejillas

-Mande Ronald-sempai- contesto la chica algo inconsiente, como una maquina automatica

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche?- sus mejillas aumentaban su color y rapidamente la solto

-Semapi- suspiro la chica –Si pretende algo, entiendalo no me acostare con usted- comenzó a replicar la de cabellos castaños obscuros

-¡No es para eso!- grito avergonzado –De verdad solo deseo ir a cenar- susurro tranquilo y haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Si es así- sonrió –Por mi esta bien-

-¿En verdad?- se sorprendió el chico

-Si- reafirmó la joven

-Entonces te recogere a las 8:00 pm- Ronald salió corriendo del lugar debidó a que no faltaba mucho para la hora indicada y todavía faltaba reservar los lugares en el lugar donde irían a cenar y despues arreglarse no podía irse así como siempre no usalmente, mientras tanto Sophie sonreía parecía que estaba feliz por su sempai jamas lo había visto tan emocionado aunque no entendía la razón, salió de la oficina para dirigirse tambien a su departamento tedría que darce prisa antes de que su compañero llegara por ella.

La hora por fin había llegado el chico de cabellos rubios negriso se encontraba frente al departamento de su compañera un poco mas joven que el, esta vez iba vestido con una camisa lila junto con una corbata morada, todo su traje de negro al igual que sus zapatos, pero la diferencía era que toda su ropa era "Nueva", miro durante dos minutos su reloj para tocar a tiempo la puerta, espero unos segundos cuanto por fin alguien abrió, quedo estoico ante la joven que esperaba ver, pero esta ocasión no lo podía creer parecía la misma pero no lo era en su totalidad, sus cabellos a los lados tenian unas trenzas que se entrelazaban para aser una pequeña coleta, sus ojos se había tornado a un color café obscuro y no de un color neón, mientas tanto sus lentes no tenian su conjunto, sus rubies y su calavera no se encontraban, se denotaba que sus ojos estaban levemente delineados y sus labios con algo de brillo, vestia elegantemente un largo vestido liso blanco con encajes de color negro muy leves, usaba unas zapatillas no muy altas de color blanco al igual y sotenía con ambas manos una cartera discreta y educada.

-¡Eh! ¡Tu….tus ojos!- dijo balbuseando e inpactado

-¡Grell-sama no es el único en poder trasformarce!- sonrió la chica

-¡Woh!- dijo algo discreto –Te vez preciosa- susurro y volteo la vista hacía otro lado

-Gracias tu tambien te vez muy guapo- tijo entre pequeñas risas inocentes

-Bueno ¡Vamos!- tartamudeaba por los nervios, extendio su brazo en forma triangular para darle el paso a que se tomara de el

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto mientras aceptaba la invitación del chico

-¡Iremos a un restaurante frances!- abrió un portal hacia las calles de Londres

-¡Que lindo!- camino junto a el, mientras caminaban llegaron al lugar donde se encontrarian, caminaban juntos durante el rato en que llegaban al lugar, finalmente estando dentro Ronald como todo un caballero abrio paso para que esta se centara, finalmente se acomodo el frente a ella.

-¡Es precioso Ronald-sempai!- la chica se encontraba admirada por tan bello lugar

-¡No tanto como tu!- susurro

-Mande- reaccionó la chica por su distrcción

-No, no nada digo que no tanto como la noche- agitaba sus manos

-Es verdad, la luna esta en su punto exacto, tan bella- veía como si fuera un sueño

Por fin habían pedido su cena, Ronald pidio el tipico platillo un "LANGUEDOC-ROSELLÓN" se constaba de pescado típico de Sète - Quiche Lorraine, tarta salada a base de huevos, créme fraiche y beicon - Potée Lorraine, sopa de verduras, aunque muy extraño eso le gustaba, mientras Sophie pidió "RÒDANO-Alpes" que es un Fondue savoyarde, fondue elaborada con queso y vino blanco donde se mojan pequeños cubos de pan - Quenelles, albóndigas típicas de Lyon - Tartiflette, tarta de patatas, queso, aunque ern típicos estos platillos eran tambien unos de los mas ricos, al terminar de cenar habían pedidó ambos como postre un "BRETAÑA" que eran parecidas a las crepes

-¡Sophie!- suspiró el chico -¿Ya has tenido novio?- tomo la copa de vino para darle un pequeño sorbo y luego mirarla a ver y tratar al mismo tiempo de ocultar su rostro

-¡No!- contesto muy firme –Nunca me enamore y jamas tuve novio, aunque- se quedo pensativa –Estuve comprometida ¿Eso cuenta?- miro hacía la lejania

-¿Comprometida?- dijo sorprendido y algo impactado

-Si- afirmó –Mis padres me comprometieron pero solo faltaban unos días para cumplir la edad para salir de mi casa cuando por fin lo cumplí, huy de mi casa- se quedo callado un momento para seguir comiendo su postre

-Que sucedió después?- trago algo de saliva y tomo un poco de su vino

-Bueno, despues de irme de mi casa unos días después de cumplir años fuy secuestrada y violada- se recargo en su mano y sonreía ampliamente

-Pe..pe..perdón- contesto el chico intentando disculparse por su falta de educación al preguntar algo tan insensible

-No te preocupes eso ya sucedió hace mucho tiempo y fue lo mejor- dijo algo pensatica

-¿Qué te violaran?- digo sorprendido

-¡No!- dijo entre pequeñas risas –Me refiero a aver muerto- suspiro –Fue lo mejor, después de todoya no sufrí mas y ahora estoy trabajando en algo que enverdad es mucho mejor de lo que tenía pensado- sonreía ampliamente como una niña con un nuevo jugete

-Tienes razón para ser una chica rara- se recargo en su aciento totalmente satisfecho

-No invocó mi guadaña- suspiró –Por que estamos en el mundo humano- meneo la cabeza mientras estaba cavisbaja

-¡Bueno, bueno creo que es demaciado tarde y es hora de regresar a casa y después de todo tengo que llear a est joven niña a su hogar ¿No crees?- se levanto de su aciento

-¡Estoy deacuerdo! Pero yo ya no soy una niña Ronald-sempai- dijo mientras selevantaba al mismo tiempo que el rubio le ayudaba a retirar la silla, finalmente dejando el dinero en la mesa salieron ambos tomados del brazo caminando entre las calles de la gran metropolis siendo una noche muy fría

-¡Tienes frío! ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras se quitaba su saco y ponía ensima de los hombros de la chica

-¡Si gracias!- tomó el abrigo con ambas de sus manos haciendo que ambos chicos rozaran su manos, el rubio se sonrojo y alejando rapidamente su manos las metio en los bolsillos de su pantalon

-De acuerdo, dime ¿Seguimos caminando o regresamos a casa?- miro hacía adelante para seguir avansando

-¡Pues…- se escucho un extraño ruido entre la oscuridad

-¡Oh!- una voz inexpresiva se escucho -"Un dios de la muerte! Acompañando a una humana ¡Que interesante!- comenzaron a brillar unos ojos carmesí

-¡Demonios!- ronal susurro molestó, mientras veía como salían de su escondite

-¡Mira!- uno de los demonios vio fijamente a la chica -¡Que linda!- intento acercarse a ella

-¡Ronald-sempai!- gritó asustada cuando se interpuso

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- sus ojos color neón brillaron entre la oscuridad

-¡Je, je , je!- el demonio se burló –Parece ser que el niño no quiere que toquen a su novia- meneo el dedo indice con signo de burla

-¡No creo que sea su novia!- contestó su compañero –Ya e vistó a este chico antes y siempre juega con sus victimas antes de sacar el cinematic record… es decir que solo esta jugando con la muchachita- sonrió diabolicamente

-¡Callate bastardo!- dijo molesto el rubio –Eso es una mentira- se sonrojo

-¡Ronald-sempai tranquilizate!- rapidamente intentó transformarce

-¡No lo hagas!- la agarro de la muñeca y salió corriendo con ella –Si lo haces descubriran que no eres una humana y podrían acerte daño, sera mejor por ahora seguir huyendo- corrían y corrían para poder despistarlos pero eso era imposible despues de todo eran demonios

-¡Oh! Por fin los encontré- uno de los demonios apareció frente al chico

-¡Tsk!- bufó el Shinigami

-¡Sería divertido jugar con la chamaquita!- dijo el otro demonio quien tomo por detrás a la de cabellos castaños y desapareceindo inmediatamente

-¡Maldito bastardo!- grito Ronald cuando intentod ar el primer golpe con su guadaña antes de que este desapareciera con su compañera.


	2. Chapter 2: Secuestro

_**Lo se lo se muy corto pero recuerdan que les dije que seria capis olviden lo dicho sera un poquito mas larga la historia bsara en que Sophie perde la memoria jiji que mala soy pero tambien sus poderes :3 solo recordara de renombre a Alan y a Grell incluso perdera su memoria tanto antes de ser Shinigami como humana… mientras tanto espero disfruten la historia **_

-¡Maldito bastardo!- grito Ronald cuando intento dar el primer golpe con su guadaña antes de que este desapareciera con su compañera -¡Mierda!- susurró al ver que los dos habían desaparecido, pero uno se puso frente a el dejando impactado al chico

-Sera divertido jugar con tu amigita "humana"- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa antes de dar un pequeño ataque al chico de cabellos rubios, haciendo que este saliera solo lastimado de la mejilla y desapareciendo en el acto para dejarlo complatamente

-¡Maldición!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió lo antes posible a la sede, sabía que no lograría anda buscando solo, llegando casí sin aliento a la división, empujando a todo aquel que intervenía en su camino -¡William-sempai!- grito abriendo las puertas de su oficina con gran fuerza -¡William-sempai!- gritó una vez mas, pero ante tal acto el de cabellos negros quedo sorprendido puesto estaba con Grell casi apunto de hacer cosas indevidas

-¡Ronald Knox!- William dijo con un aura a su alrededor, lleno de furia –¿No le he dicho que antes de entrar debe tocar?- se levanto para abrocharse su pantalon y reprender al chico

-¡Grell-sempai! Por favor ayudemé- corrió asta a el para poder suplicarlé

-¿Qué sucedió?- se paró de inmediato para arreglarse pero se alarmo por el estado de su Kouhai

-So…so..sophie- tartamudeaba -Fue secuestrada por esos malditos- se arrodillo ante su jefe carmesí entrando en lagrimas amargas

-¿Qué?- exclamó William sorprendido por tales palabras

-¡Sabía que aun estarian aquí! Entonces llege directamenté asta aca- golpeó con fuerza el suelo

-¿Qué sucedió Ronny?- Grell se incó para tomar su menton y verlo frente a frente

-Decidi llevarla a cenar hoy, pero cuando la recogí me di cuenta que parecía otra, dijo "Grell-sama no es el único con este poder"- las lagrimas seguían callendo mientras el hablaba

-¡Ahora entiendo!- comentó William –Debieron creer que por su transformación es una humana, pero ahora lo importanté es encontrarla antes de que quieran hacerle daño- salió de inmediato de la ofcina para empezar la operación de busqueda

-¡Ronald! Tranquilo ¡Todo estara bien!- la parca carmesí le abrazó con fuerza

-¡Grell-sempai! Si la hubiera protegido esto no hubiera sucedido ¿Qué pasara si se les ocurre ponerle una mano? Le dije que no invocara su guadaña- se escondió en el hombre del mayor

-Ella la invocara- susurró –No dejara que le hagan daño-

-¡No! No lo hara, ella estara esperando por mí, le dije que no la dejaría- se aferro a su mayor -¡Soy un idiota!-

William inmediatamente organizo una operación de busqueda para la chica pero mientras ellos buscaban, en el reino humano a unas cuantas millas se podría encontrar el distrito Assford de Kent. Se le daba el nombre de Pluckley y se podía decir claramente que era un pueblo fantasma ya que había muchas personas que veian cosas muy extrañas en aquel lugar, los demonios por costumbre buscaban lugares así para ocultarse de todo aquello que le pudiera hacer daño o simplemente para "Jugar", en aquel pueblo podíamos encontrar un hermosa iglesia de aspecto gotico llamada Saint Nicholas, en donde decían los pueblerinos que en ella habitaba una mujer que buscaba a su hijo despues de aver sido asecinado, que asta hoy en día sigue apareciendo, pero ese no era solo el único misterio en el pueblo, despues de todo ¿Quíen dijo que un demonio no pidía entrar a una iglesia? Debajo de la iglesia se encontraba un calabozo donde la chica de cabellos castaños fue esposada tando de manos como de pies

-¡Oh!~ ¡Que linda niña se consiguio la cosa esa!- uno de los demonios paso el dedo indice por el cuello de la chica hacia arriba para luego tomarla del menton y con la otra mano tomar sus labios con dos dedos y presionando -¿Qué aremos con ell?- la solto haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con la pared

-¡Has lo que quieras con ella!- dijo molesto

-¿Por qué esa actitud?- le miro fijamente el demonio

-¿Para que la quieres? Nos meteras en problemas con esos "Dioses de la muerte"- se deja caer en una silla

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Esta niña es humana, no creó que ese Shinigami venga por ella- la tomo del cuello haciendo presión y causandole dolor a la chica, pero esta todabía tenía algo de fuerza así que alzó lo que mas pudo su pierna derecha para pegarlé

-¡Ah!- se quejo el demonio –Si tiene fuerza esta estupida- dijo molesto mientras le dio una gran bofetada que rapidamente torno a morado

-Malditas alimañas- susurro la chica

-¡Parece que esta chica se siente superior!- contestó el que se encontraba sentado

-¡Eso parece! ¿Qué tal si le damos un escarmiento?- se acerco a la chica y le tomo su vestido largo

-Me parece bien- el otro se levantó para de igual forma tomar una parte del vestido, al mismo tiempo jalaron dejando rasgado completamente la vestimenta y solo dejandola en ropa interior

-Aquí se siente frio ¿Qué te parece? ¡Niña!- contesto uno de ellos rasgando levemente el estomago de la chica

-Tiene un buen cuerpo, es delgada y tiene lindo rostro- se quedo mirando fijamente su compñero -¿Por qué estos lentes?- los tomo para luego arrojarlos

-¡Regresamelos!- grito huforica

-¡Parese ser que esta ciega como esas "cosas"- contesto el otro para luego reirse

-¡No te preocupes no los necesitaras mas!- el que jugaba con ella comento para luego lamer su cuello –Sera una lastima dejarte así, pero me contendre te hare sufrir mucho y antes de morir saciare mis deceos- sonrió ampliamente haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, la chica le escupio en la cara aunque su vista no era buena debido a la falta de sus lentes

-Malcriada- contesta mientras le vuelve a dar una bofetada, aunque la chica era fuerte y podía defenderse no desovedecería la orden de su sempai, "No saques tu guadaña si descubren que eres un Dios de la Muerte puede que te maten siendo muchos", respetaria lo que su compañero le dijo, asta entonces tendría que sobrevivir como pudiera, asta que lograran rescatarla.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescate violento

Han pasado tres días desde que Sophie ha sido secuestrada por ese par de mayordomos, Ronald a bajado su grado de responsabilidad en el trabajo, William sigue en el rescate de la chica pero al parecer no han encontrado ningun rastro sobre ella ni el paradero de aquellas alimañas, Grell en cambio se a responsabilizado un poco, no solo trabaja bien incluso se encuentra ayudando en el rescate, va en busca de su romeo del infierno a quien le pide ayuda; pero este se niega a tal acto y después de que tiene que ir a buscar el extraño anillo azul de su Bocchan, la parca carmesí sigue en la busqueda de su "Hija" mientras Ronald se ahoga en la desesperación y culpa.

El paradero de los demonios sigue sin ser descubierta y la chica se encuentra debilitada, ha intentado descapar varias veces trasformandose en Shinigami para poder invocar su guadaña pero antes de que esta quiera lograr salír de la prisión estos regresan, parece ser que apenas se van espera unos minutos y no regresan, se convierte inmediatamente en Shinigami e invoca sus Death Scthey para romper las esposas, pero algo sale mal uno de ellos regreso por inprovisto.

-¡Sabía que no eras humana!- sonrié el de cabellos negros muy largos

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió la chica y rapidamente se transformo en humana

-¡No te hagas!- se acercó a ella con una sonrisa despiadada -¡No era normal que no hayas muerto asta ahora, cualquier humano no abría resistido a tal grado de tortura, te he quitado los alimentos, agua, durante las noches eres sometida a un alto grado de frío e incluso fuiste golpeada varias veces- sus ojos comienzan a brillar de un color rojo carmin –Era logico esto- susurra en un tono lascivo -¡Eres un Shinigami! ¿Verdad?- con sus manos galvalgeaba en la pared

-¡Maldito!- escucpió, aunque sus fuerzas eran muy pocas lo ultimo que había utilizado fue para su trasformación repentina a humana

-¡Para ser una dama eres muy agresiva!- rasgo sus estomago descubierto, a lo cual la chica gritó de dolor, intento invocar sus herramientas pero era tanto el cansanció fisíco y espiritual que no tuvo la energía para ello -¡Eres muy linda!- se acercó a ella y lamia su cuello

-Alejate de mí maldito demonio promiscuo- estaba cavisbaja y decía de una forma muy despresiable, el de cabellos negros comenzó a reir suavemente y arranco de un solo tiron el bracier de la chica, con su manos recorria la entrepierna de la chica y lamia el pecho, mientras era torturada y violada por el demonio todos en la sede de Shinigamis se encontraban frustrados.

-¡Willian-san! Emos buscado por doquier y no encontramos el pararero- uno de los compañeros dijo cansado –Tres días y no hemos encontrado nada de nada- habló con nervios, Grell se encontraba a un lado comiendo un pay, se encontraba algo encaprichado y molesto, su deseado Romeo del infierno se había negado ayudarle

-¿Dónde han buscado?- William hablo exigente

-Emos revisado Croydon,Kingston upon Thames, Beckenham, Slough, Dartford, Rondform, Ubrixber,Enfield, Whatford y Cheshunms mas aparte todos sus alrededores- Se veía completamente firme

-¡Espera!- exclamó Grell –Algo parecido a Whatford me suena..Anssfork ¿Cómo era?- meneaba la cabeza para poder recordar

-¿Qué es lo que insinuas Sutcliff?- William dijo molesto

-Señor ¿No se referira Assford de Kent?- pregunto el Shinigami de cabellos azules

-¡Eso es! ¿Ya han revisado hay?- se paró de su asciento

-¡No señor!- afirmó

-Deacuerdo Tomas manda a la Iglesia esa que se encuntra en Assford de Kent a Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby ahora mismo- mando el de cabellos rojos

-Si señor- se diriguió como a la milisia y salió de la oficina del gerente

-¿Sutcliff?- William sono condundidó

-¡Vamos William!- la parca carmesí salió corriendo topandose con Ronald en el pasillo -¡Ronald!- lo tomo de la muñeca y abrio un portal rapidamente a aquel lugar

-Senpai ¿Qué ocurre?- el chico sono asustado

-¡Ya se donde esta!- contestó dejando impresionado al chico

Mientras ellos llegaban al lugar el demonio seguia torturando a la chica, ya la había golpeado y en cada enbestida que daba le robaba la energia a la de cabellos castaños obscuros, pronto Grell y Ronald yacían en aquella iglesia de aspecto gotico, unos gritos aturdieron los oidos del rubio menor dejandolo atonito, corrio ante tales ruidos y al llegar a la planta baja vió al demonio enbistiendo a Sophie, completamente lastimada y desnuda, su cuerpo se lleno de ira

-¡Maldito!- gritó invocando su guadaña para dar el ataca, pero al darlo este desapareció así atravezando a su compañera

-¡Ronald!- Eric apareció junto con su compañero Alan

-¡So….so…so..sophie!- tartamudeó el chico callendo de rodillas al ver como el cinematic record corria, la joven se encontraba ya muy debilitada, tanto que cualquier cosa podria averla matado, pero eso era el error por no controlar su ira fue lo que causo el que la atravezara

-¡Eric! Aleja a Ronald de hay- grito William que apareció de la nada

-¡Si!- contesto mientras corria hacia a el, nadie podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que ella luchara por su vida, si el cinematic record era dañado o atravezado podía ocurrir lo peor, ella no volvería a ser ella misma, pero todo cambiaría a partir de hay, uno de los demonios atravezo el registro de la chica haciendo desaparecer algunas parte y la otra regresando a su cuerpo, esto con el motivo de atacar al rubio menor pero Grell intervinó mandando a volar al ser infernal

-¡Sophie!- grito Ronald al momento de tomarla en brazos -¡Sophie!- sarandeo

-¡Tranquilizate Ronald!- Eric llegó asta el y lo tomo por sus hombros –Lo mas importante ahora es que sigue viva, ahora hay que llevarla a la enfermeria- se quito el saco y cubrio su cuerpo desnudo y dañado

-¡Si!- el chico desapareció, mientras el corría a la enfermeria de la sede sus compañeros peleaban contra los demonios, uno de ellos había aparecido luego, luego despues de que Ronald se fue, el rubio llegó y la chica fue atendida de inmediato.

Ha pasado una semana desde el rescate de la chica y esta no había despertado, Ronald yacía a un lado de ella totalmente dormido, alguien tomaba su cabellos con la mano acariciandole, esto hizo que se despertara.

-¡Oh! Ya te despertaste- una voz de mujer se escucho

-¿Eh?- Ronald reaccionó y levantó su rostro para ver -¡Sophie!- grito el chico sorprendio y muy feliz

-¿Sophie?- preguntó

-¡Oh ya despertaste!- se abalanzo la de cabellos rubios a su kouhai para abrazarle

-¡Disculpa! ¿Quién eres tu?- la de cabellos castaños obscuros estaba confundida

-¿Qué?- el joven se alejo de ella para verle

-¿Quién eres tu?- se veía inocente

-¿De que habals ojos raros?- el chico dijo confuso -¡Soy Ronald! ¡Ronald Knox! ¡Tu sempai!- explicaba desesperadamente

-¡Ojos raros! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me llama de esa forma?- Sophie dijo molesta, los gritos arturdieron a algunos cauntos haciendo que William, Grell, Alan y Eric aparecieran en el lugar

-¿Qué son estos gritos?- William dijo al entrar

-¡Oh! Sophie mi niña- Grell corrió asta ella para abrazarle

-¡Sophie-san! Has despertado que alegria- Alan dijo muy feliz al verla despierta

-¿Qué paso? Ronald que le has hecho a tu novia- Eric se burló del menor

-¿Novia? ¿Quién es el?- apunto al chico que le había llamado "Ojos raros" –y ¿Quién es usted?- volteó a ver a Eric

-¿Qué?- exclamarón todos al unisonoro

-Sophie, el es Eric-san ¿No sabes quien es?- Alan dijo preocupado

-¿Tu eres Alan-san?- la niña pregunto dudosa

-¡Si!- dijo aun mas preocupado

-¡Tu eres Grell-san! ¿Verdad?- volteó a ver al chico de cabellos carmesí, el solo afirmo con la cabeza -¿Pero? ¿Usted quíen es?- miro fijamente al de cabellos negros

-¿Qué? Sophie el es illiam-san, el- señaro al de cabellos rubios y cabellos trenzados – Eric-san el que yace a un lado tuyo es Ronald-san- explicó

-¿Por qué usan lentes todos? Y tambien ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto una y otra vez, dejando a todos en Shock

-Sophie-san ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de ellos?- señalo Ronald a su compañero y su jefe –William-san es tu jefe del despacho de recolección de almas, somos Shinigamis- sono nervioso

-¿Shinigamis? ¿Colección de almas?- se solto a reír -¿De que hablan?-

-No puede ser- dijo Eric –Sophie ¿Te acuerdas de tu familia?- Eric intento ir un poco mas halla

-Mi familia- se quedo pensando –No- meneo la cabeza

-¡William!- Grell volteó a ver a su jefe

-¡Lo se! Ire por su libro y por un doctor- el de cabellos negros salio de la habitación

-¿Sophie?- Alan susurro

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué hago aquí?- la chica preguntó inocentemente, dejando a todos preocupados y de una forma extrañada ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?


End file.
